Recently, a display device comprising a polymer dispersed liquid crystal (hereinafter referred to as PDLC) panel, which can switch between a diffusing state of diffusing incident light and a transmitting state of allowing incident light to pass through, and configured to display an image and also allow the user to see the background through it has been proposed. In this display device, one frame period includes a plurality of sub-frame periods. By displaying an image while switching a display color in each sub-frame period, multicolor display is realized.